


Eat Your Heart Out

by Lady_Blackadder



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, Canon-Typical Violence, Dark Will, Fluff, M/M, Murder Husbands, Possesive Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 12:36:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5540204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Blackadder/pseuds/Lady_Blackadder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A gift for anintelligentpsychopath requesting a story with Dark Will for Hannigram Holiday Exchange 2015</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eat Your Heart Out

**Author's Note:**

> Non beta read so please be kind :)  
> First attempt at Hannibal fiction

Hannibal watched grinning from the shadows as he watched Will drive the knife into the bound man again and again, watching this beautiful dark creature work made the cannibal want to throw the brunette down in the ever growing pool of blood and ravish him. As much as he would love to make pretty patterns in the blood covered snow with his lover he didn't want to disturb Will's work. As Hannibal quietly walked back the distance to his car he absently realised bound man was the one who has flirted with him at the opera last week, in no time at all he reached his snow covered car and drove home to wait for Will. Hannibal decided he would let Will have this secret and let the brunette believe he remained unseen.

Hannibal was just drifting off to sleep when he heard Will enter their house, it was a further thirty minutes before he headed Will quietly entering their bedroom. Hannibal continued to lie there motionless as Will climbed in to the bed next to him, the curly haired brunette brushed his naked body flush against Hannibal's own before laving the Lithuanian man's neck with hot kisses. Hannibal had never know his shy lover to instigate a sexual encounter let alone be so bold, "I know you're awake" panted the brunette in between kisses "I need to have you Hannibal" Hannibal rolled over on to his back and eagerly let himself be taken by his surprisingly dominant lover.

***

When Hannibal woke up he was surprised to find his bed absent of Will, he had been hoping to get a repeat of last nights passionate love making 'I don't know what got into Will last night but I would not mind it's reappearance' he thought indulgently. Just then he heard Will's light footsteps on the stairs, he sat himself up and waited till Will reached the door to their bedroom.

Nothing could prepare him for what he saw when Will entered.

The beautiful brunette was baring a tray full of breakfast food for the pair, but what took and held Hannibal's attention was the human heart on the centre of attention the tray.

"And who is this?" Asked Hannibal continuing his charade of ignorance, Will settled the tray on Hannibal's lap "It belonged to that asshole at the opera dared touch MY boyfriend" answered Will in a possessive growl, Hannibal felt a rush of pride and arousal spike through his body and reached forward to pick up the still blood soaked heart. Hannibal eagerly took a bite and moaned in pleasure as the taste of raw meat and blood flooded his mouth, almost as soon as he had swallowed his mouthful his beautiful dark angel stole his lips in a deep kiss.  
They were so wrapped up in their kiss neither noticed the tray crashing to the ground sending the food flying, all that mattered now was the pair of them remarking their territory on one another's bodies.

The end.


End file.
